


Up On The Rooftop, Demon Feet

by zombiecatfire13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Gen, Oneshot, PermaBipper, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecatfire13/pseuds/zombiecatfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a stupid and short permaBipper story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On The Rooftop, Demon Feet

“Bill-Dipper! Get down from there!” Mabel shouted. She had been walking through the first with her ghost-brother, something that helped the two cope with the way their life was playing out lately. She usually tried to keep some sort of puppet around for Dipper to control (she liked silly finger puppets best), but when on the move, it was easier for her to wear a headset. Neither of them knew how or why Mabel Could hear Dipper through it, but Mabel remembered seeing it on TV somewhere, so someone probably knew. Dipper had mentioned looking the reason up several times, clearly trying to coax Mabel into doing it now that he couldn’t, but research wasn’t really her thing. Too boring. The twins had been in the middle of a discussion of a similar nature when, upon returning to the Mystery Shack, they spotted Bill tottering on the edge of the roof.

“If you hurt my brother-!” Mabel shouted, to which Bill yelled in response, “oh, I won’t hurt him. Might kill him, though. Ha-ha!” Dipper glided up to the psychotic demon that was, regrettably, in control of his body. “What the heck, Bill!” he shouted, nervous, “I thought you weren’t trying to kill me!!”  
“What I do with your body is my business, kid,” replied Bill, grinning with teeth that looked sharper than Dipper remembered them being in his mouth, “we made a deal! Besides, I’m not gonna’ kill ya,” he looked down, “do you think a fall from this height would kill you? Nah, it wouldn’t,” he stuck a foot over the edge of the roof, “right?”

“GRAPPLING HOOK!” came a call from below, the hook shooting past the two Dippers, finding no purchase on the roof and bouncing off. “Wait,” called Mabel, reeling it back in, then repeating her cry of “GRAPPLING HOOK!” this time the claw hooked on the railing of the awning just below the roof, allowing Mabel to sail up to it. “Come on, you kids are up here all the time,” laughed Bill, backing away, “don’t you trust me?” as Bill finished uttering these words, his foot slipped on a loose tile, causing him to lose his balance and tumble down the slanted roof, over the edge. Mabel and Dipper screamed as Bill landed on the ground with a sickening ‘thud’. “Dipper’s body!!” cried Mabel, working her way down as quickly as she could. She approached the unmoving Bill, Dipper at her side. “Hhhhey, Double-S,” he said weakly as she keeled over him. “Guess what. Pine Tree’s not dead. Think one of his stupid noodle legs is broken, though.” Mabel stood, looking down at her demon-possessed brother. She kicked him, causing him to write and make a pained (yet amused) noise. “Mabel, don’t do that!” exclaimed Dipper. She narrowed her eyes at Dipper, placing her hands squarely on her hips. “Dipper, think about it. Do you REALLY think you’ll be getting your body back anytime soon?” Dipper considered this, then replied, “kick him again."


End file.
